Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is a level 14 (Prof MovieStar). Rapunza is super nice, silly, generous, and loves to have fun. Trivia *She previously had an account "kitty kat love" though the account was hacked and she was locked out. *She is very loyal to Pumpchkin. *She loves to sing, she wants to be a singer really bad! *Her real name is Samantha. *She never backs out on her word, she is very trustworthy. *Her favorite thing in movietown is artbooks. *Her favorite singer is Taylor Swift, she loves her. *She loves donuts. *She has an IE account under the same username. *Although she has brown hair in real life, she owns barely any brown hair. *Her greeting is always 'Heyyy'. *She is best friends with Aira829 in real life. Rumors *Her dare was fake, it was just to get loves. *When she denies its fake, shes lying. Usual Appearance Rapunza #1 fan has blue eyes and red lips. She is almost always wearing thick lashes around her eyes. She is usually wearing something colorful. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Rapunza #1 fan loves artbooks the best, but creates more movies. Her artbook 'Dared! Plz Help!' made it to the 4th page with over 400 loves. That's the reason cuteblonde1100 is one of her closest friends, she helped her get it to the top the most. She also had an artbook on helping a friend with a dare, but she deleted it. She has an artbook called 'Fun Facts About Me' it has 8 fun facts (trivia) about her. She has an artbook called 'Movies VS Artbooks' which she managed to get 200 loves on. She is very against bullying so she created an artbook about it called 'Stop The Hurting!' She created an artbook called 'Smile!' because she wants other to smile. Movies Rapunza #1 fan creates lots of series. Her best series is Mermaids ARE Real (Rapunza #1 fan's words). Its about a girl who wishes to be a mermaid and her wish comes true. She is currently working on Stolen. Its about a girl who gets kidnapped and her mom and friends search for her. Her best single movie is Best Friends Forever (Rapunza #1 fan's words). Its about 2 girls who meet and become BFFs. Looks Rapunza #1 fan loves looks as much as movies. She loves forming outfits, she thinks its fun. She also likes wearing looks people made of her, especially when she can't decide what to wear! Accounts Rapunza #1 fan has at least 20 different accounts including: Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup and SamanthaC9. Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup was supposed to say "Official" rather than "Offical" but she spelled it wrong. She also has accounts on other servers, on IE and Spain she has accounts under the same username. She also used to have a UK account but she forgot the username, since it wasn't Rapunza #1 fan.``` Quitting Rapunza #1 fan has tried multiple times to quit, but her friends always persuade her to stay. In her latest try, she said there was no way you could make her stay, but one of her closest friends, Amber Teal, made an artbook to get her to stay. Popularity And Hate Rapunza #1 fan is pretty popular considering she has over 1000 friends. Although on her previous account "kitty kat love" she received hate, she has not yet received any on this account. Gallery Rapunza Number 1 fan.PNG Rapunza 1.PNG RapunzaNumberOneFan.PNG RapunzaNumber1Fan.PNG Rapunzu #1 fan.PNG Guestbook.PNG Rapunza.PNG Rapunza 1 fan.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:US Category:Hacked Users Category:Level 14 Category:Female